doomanddestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Postcards (Doom
Battle Postcards are a special customization feature for the Arena in Doom & Destiny: Advanced. These postcards unlock new offline battlefields in which your opponents fight you in offline network battles at the Arena. The battlefields are also refered to as "BattleBacks" (short for "Battle Background") at the Arena's Red Crystal menu. Not only do postcards modify the appearance of your battlefield, they also give special bonuses to teams during offline fights. Postcards can be found in many locations during your adventurers but they can also be bought at the Arena's postcard shop (at the north west of the main arena area). Postcards Found While Adventuring The following postcards can be found as you explore areas during the storyline or during the post-game: *Postcard I (1): In a small chest at the Nugget Merchant Tower. You need to equip the class to swing past the pole. *Postcard II (2): At the Pizzeria (near Castle Town), in the musical chest. *Postcard III (3): At the Imperial City (Advanced) (Restaurant/Inn district). It is found in a chest hidden behind the southern tree in the park at the northwest of the area. *Postcard IV (4): Ivory Castle ballroom, in the musical chest. *Postcard V (5): In Oasis Town's inn. You will need to equip the and classes to access the small orange chest. *Postcard VI (6): At the Northern Cliffs Cave, in a chest behind a tree on the right side of the screen. *Postcard VII (7): At the Gate to the Astral Thread Labyrinth (to the east of the Imperial City). Found in a chest on the other side of a ( class required). *Postcard VIII (8): In Swampy Town, on the other side of a ( class required). *Postcard XXXV (35): In the 3rd jungle ruin on the way to Sushi town, past a summoner kid, there is a ladder to a secret area containing a chest with the postcard. *Postcard XXXVI (36): In Sushi Town on Demon Island, in the western part of the city, there is a summoner kid in front of a chest. Defeat him to claim the postcard in the small orange chest. *Postcard XXXVII (37): On Demon Island, at the border checkpoint (gate) between Dark Eidous' lands and the south, there is a summoner kid. Defeat him to claim the postcard in the small orange chest. Postcards Sold at the Arena You can buy cards from Master Muscle at the battle postcard shop, north west (up and to the right) of the first arena area. You have two options to buy a postcard at the arena's postcard shop: *Buy a random battle postcard for . *Buy a specific postcard by interacting with an unsold postcard picture on the walls of the shop. **Battle postcards I to XXXVII (1 to 37) cost . **Battle postcard XXXVIII (38) costs . You can set or change your current offline battle background ("BattleBack") at the Red Crystals found at the Arena ("Set up Online Battles!" > BattleBack > (choose one) > Select "Set Current"). Arena PostcardShop.png|Arena - Speaking to Master Muscle at the Battle Postcard Shop. Arena_BuyPostcard.png|Buying a specific Postcard at the arena shop. Arena_BattleBackMenu.png|Arena - BattleBack Menu (to change your offline battleground) Postcards in the Inventory To see which battle postcards you currently own and hence which battlefields are unlocked, you can find them in the regular menu under Menu > Inventory > Artifact. There are 38 different battle postcards in the game: Show/Hide Table ru:Боевые_Открытки Category:Do&De:Adv